


Smoke Signals

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Class Differences, Dirty Talk, Gay Bar, Gay Rights, Grimmauld Place, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Young and lonely, Sirius decides to live in his old family home to maintain some stability. When his ancient cooker breaks, he hires sexy mechanic Remus Lupin to fix it.





	Smoke Signals

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to my beta, L! It was fun doing some light research for this fic. I hope you like some of the cool details about gay London in the late 1970s. Thanks for reading!

Sirius loved Grimmauld Place. Not many people knew this. He kept it a secret like a crime. It was to him. His mad mum was dead, but she didn’t deserve his fears. He was scared the old house would turn him into her. He didn’t want to make friends with the dusty shadows, the ancient cobwebs. 

But he stayed. He was grown and lonely and still he didn’t leave his childhood home. He had enough pounds to buy a flat in Chelsea or Knightsbridge. He had enough pounds to do anything, but he did nothing.

He volunteered at soup kitchens and orphanages. He played poor by working odd jobs at odd shops. He hopped around the gay pubs in West Hampstead with his pockets empty and his cock half hard.

He wanted a Lily. He wanted a family. Maybe not tots of his own, but he wanted to wake up next to a man he loved. He’d never known love. Except for James, but that didn’t really count. He didn’t want to shag James. 

Gay liberation was in full force. Gay blokes were still riding the wave of the ‘67 Sexual Offences Act, or at least trying. The police couldn’t rough them up anymore, but some still did. Somewhere, in some office, a piece of paper said homosexual acts were decriminalized, but most of Britain still wanted to see a poof’s jaw broken. Sirius wanted to see them try. 

It was in mid July when his cooker broke. The old kitchen was dark and sweltering, and Sirius just wanted to bake his pie. The cooker was iron, converted from fire-burning, something his great-great nan had her servant slave over. He wanted to tear it from the wall with his bare hands. Drag it out to the garden. Dismantle it one piece at a time, cursing, sweating. Maybe his bloody palms would quiet the shame. 

He took a deep breath. No. It belonged to the house. He needed to save it. 

He turned to the phone book.

“Hello?” he said into the phone, his finger on the first number of a mechanic.

“Yes, this is Remus Lupin. How can I help you?”

The voice on the other end was northern and deep. Sirius smiled.

“Do you fix cookers? Mine is ancient and stubborn and not working.”

“How ancient?”

“Uh - a hundred years old?”

“Hmm. I think I can help you.”

“Should I ring someone else?”

“No, no; I’ve just never fixed up a cooker before, but I’m good with my hands.”

Sirius swallowed. “When are you free?”

There was some rustling. “This afternoon, funny enough. Does that work? I know it’s short notice.”

“That works for me.”

“Good. I’m doing some pipe work right now. Where are you located?”

“Islington.” 

“I’m in Stratford. Shouldn’t take me too long to pop over. How about two o’clock?”

“Yeah, that works.”

“Good. What’s the name I should write down?”

“Sirius Black of 12 Grimmauld Place, Islington.”

“Nice to meet you, Sirius.”

“Nice to meet you, too.” For some reason, his heart was beating a little quicker. 

“Goodbye then.”

“Yes, goodbye.” He hung up and leaned against his counter, thinking, imagining. He eyed the clock. It was eleven. He had three hours to fantasize.

Around one, Sirius took a shower and changed into his pub clothes, which were his favorite pair of jeans, a tight white shirt, and his black motorcycle jacket. He did a quick survey of himself in the mirror. Yeah, he looked quite fetching. 

When his doorbell rang, he took his time coming up from the kitchen into the foyer. He didn’t want to seem too eager. He also didn’t want to let himself get too riled up. There was nothing special about this house call. He knew nothing about this Remus Lupin.

On the other side of the door stood a young man with light brown hair and a scarred face.

He blinked. “Are you Sirius Black?”

“Yeah, come in.” Sirius stepped back, and Remus sneaked past. 

In the parlor, Remus turned in place to look at everything. He whistled. “This is very nice.”

Sirius blushed faintly. “Thanks. The house has been in my family for generations.”

Remus eyed him. “I can tell. So, where’s the kitchen?”

“Downstairs.”

“Interesting. Lead the way.”

Their footsteps were heavy on the creaking stairs. The kitchen seemed gloomier than usual. 

“The light isn’t very good down here.”

Remus nodded, his attention now on the cooker. He kneeled before it and opened his toolbox. He pulled out a battery-operated spotlight.

“That’s useful.”

“This isn’t my first rodeo.” Remus winked at him.

Sirius burst out laughing. “You’d look good as a cowboy, though I’m not sure you could pull off the accent.”

“Rubbish. There’s plenty of cowboys from South Yorkshire.” He opened the cooker to peer inside. “We’ll need to cut the electricity and gas.” 

“I can do that. Had your tea yet?”

Remus stopped what he was doing to look at him again. His eyes were brown and bright, and very intelligent. “I wouldn’t say no to a cup.”

“Good.” Sirius busied himself with the kettle and teabags. He pulled out some Gipsy Creams to serve on the side. He was pleased they hadn’t gone stale yet.

“Thank you,” Remus said when it was all laid out for them. He took up a chair at the kitchen table and fixed his tea. He used a lot of milk and sugar. “We haven’t talked about compensation.”

“Oh, right.” Sirius gobbled up a biscuit and licked some chocolate from his thumb. “I suppose you charge fifty pounds per hour?”

“Forty, though maybe I should increase it to fifty.” Remus grinned. 

“I’m sure you’re worth it.”

Remus laughed lightly. “I could be an utter moron. You don’t know.” 

_But the view alone would be worth the price._ No, no. He couldn’t say that. He didn’t want to frighten the bloke.

Sirius sipped his tea. “We’ll see how it goes, but something tells me you are good at what you do.”

“Must be my dashing good looks.” He said this so casually that Sirius didn’t know how to read it. There was nothing about his expression that suggested anything close to flirting. 

“Do you like the biscuits?”

“Yes, thank you.” Remus ate one, then two. He drank deeply from his tea. “This was exactly what I needed.”

“I’m glad. I don’t know how long it will take you to fix the cooker, but you are always welcome to some tea and biscuits.”

“You are very kind.” Remus brushed the crumbs from his hands and stood. He crouched low in front of the cooker, giving Sirius a good look at his arse. He either did it on purpose or was so straight he hadn’t a clue.

Sirius sighed. Sometimes he’d just like to find out if a bloke was gay without needing to become a sleuth. It was so much easier for straight people. They just looked at one another and knew. No need for smoke signals and Morse code. 

Beep. Beep beep beep. Beep. _Do you like cock?_

Beep beep. Beep. Beep beep beep. _Yes, but nobody can know._

Sirius went outside to cut the electricity and gas to the kitchen. On his way back down, he nabbed a novel without looking at the cover.

“Do you mind if I read while you work?” Sirius asked, holding up the book. “I like reading in the kitchen.”

Remus smiled lightly. “Go right ahead. It’s your home. Is everything good to go?”

“Yeah.” He sat at the table and finally looked at the book. He snorted. It was _The Picture of Dorian Gray_. Doing his best not to be weird, he spent many minutes reading before looking up. 

Remus had his sleeves rolled up and his head in the oven. Sirius wanted to say something to him, maybe crack a joke, but he didn’t want to interrupt his work. He stared. Remus was fit. Very fit. He was unscrewing something, and the muscles in his back strained from the effort. 

“It’s probably awfully dirty in there.”

“Yeah,” Remus said, distracted.

Sirius forced his attention back to the book. He was bothering the poor bloke. 

After about a half an hour, Remus re-emerged from the oven. His hands were covered in muck and ash dusted his forearms. 

“Can you fix it?” Sirius asked.

“Depends on if I can find the parts. You need a new ignitor and burn tube.”

Sirius frowned. “The cooker is ancient.”

“Yeah.” Remus leaned against the kitchen table. “I’ll do some asking around. Some of my mates are into antiques like this. If all else fails, I could try making custom parts.”

“You can do that?”

Remus shrugged. “Usually. What are you reading?”

“Oh, it’s stupid.” Sirius felt his face warm. He held up the book bravely. 

Remus laughed and laughed. “I don’t like that book much.”

“Oh?” Sirius flipped through the pages, contemplating. “It’s all right. What are some of your favorites?”

Remus blinked. “I’m surprised you think I can read.”

“ _What_? Can’t you?”

“Of course I can!”

Sirius frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“You probably went to Cambridge or Oxford. Blokes who go there don’t usually think highly of blokes like me.”

“I didn’t go anywhere.”

“Why not?”

Sirius shrugged, feeling uncomfortable. He didn’t like that Remus was making assumptions about him. 

“I just didn’t want to.”

“Terrible waste.” He sighed and stared down at his blackened fingers. “I would’ve loved to gone to university.”

“Why didn’t you?” Sirius felt like an idiot the moment he said it. Why didn’t anyone not go to school?

“My family couldn’t afford it. Mum is still alive and someone had to take care of her.”

“My mother’s dead.”

“I’m sorry.”

Sirius laughed. “I’m not!”

Remus’ eyes moved over his face. “You didn’t like her?”

“No! My whole family was rubbish!”

“Do you live here alone?”

“Yeah.” Sirius rubbed the back of his neck.

“This place is a palace!” Remus whistled. “All this space for only one bloke. I’ve got three roommates.” 

“Wow.”

“Yeah, I only signed up for two, but my mate got a girlfriend last year. It’s been hell.”

“I’m sure you hear all sorts of things.”

“Oh, I do.” Remus grinned.

Sirius licked his lips and looked away. He liked it when he got all shy around nice looking blokes. 

“You must be a bit of a pervert.” Sirius tried to make his voice as casual as possible.

“Only with a select few.”

Sirius glanced up at him, and shivered. Remus was virtually leering at him. 

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Sirius asked.

“What do you think?”

“I think you’re attractive enough to have one.”

“Even with these scars?”

Sirius examined his face. It never would’ve occurred to him that Remus would feel bad about his scars. They were sexy and rugged, and gave him an overall intense look. 

“I like your scars.”

Now it was Remus’ turn to look away. The light was quite poor, but perhaps he was blushing. Remus straightened up.

“I’ll ask around and keep you updated about the parts. What does your schedule look like in a couple of days?”

Sirius stood. “Can you come back tomorrow?”

Remus looked startled. “You must not have a lot of things going on.”

“No, I don’t.” Sirius grasped his hands behind his back. “My best mate lives up north now. I volunteer to keep busy.”

“You’re living the dream, mate.”

“I guess.” It wouldn’t be so bad if he had more friends. “So, should I expect you tomorrow?”

Remus pulled out a little book from his pocket. “I’m only free after three.”

“We can do another day if it’s an inconvenience.”

“No, it’s okay.”

They meandered up to the lounge. Remus stopped in the foyer.

“Are you sure tomorrow works for you? You might have a date with a girl you’re not remembering.”

Sirius sighed. _Smoke signals_.

“Can I be honest without you fainting on me?” 

Remus smiled, confused. “Sure.”

“I’m bent. Very, very bent. I don’t want a girl. I want a cock up my arse.”

His words had an obvious effect on Remus. Blood rushed to his face and his lips parted. His eyes widened, then became lidded. 

“Fuck,” Remus whispered.

He laughed. “Yeah.”

“Why are you telling me?”

“Why do you think?”

Remus moved just a little closer. “Do you know how to be a good boy?”

Sirius wavered on his feet. He throbbed. “Yes.”

“Good.” Remus stepped back. “Tomorrow at three, then?”

“Yeah,” Sirius said, a little incoherent. 

Remus gave him a tight smile and left. Sirius slumped against the wall, breathing fast. He was hard and needed a wank. 

Fuck. Tomorrow at three couldn’t come fast enough.

*

For the rest of the night, Sirius thought about Remus. He fantasized. He shoved a big dildo up his arse, preparing himself. He came twice with Remus’ voice in his ear: _Good boy._

Afterward, he spent over an hour in the bath, soothing the ache, grooming himself. There was no promise that they were shag tomorrow, but he wanted to be ready just in case. He wanted Remus to know that he could be very, very good. 

In the morning, he made himself tea and spent the long hours cleaning the kitchen. In the afternoon, he went to the shop and got distracted by picking out date food. Remus probably liked meat and potatoes. Beer instead of wine. Biscuits instead of cake.

It was 2:45 when he left the shop. He rushed home.

Remus was waiting for him at his door.

“Sorry I’m late! I got distracted.”

“Not a worry.” Remus smiled. He’d shaved and his hair was still damp from a shower. He had on nicer clothes. 

“Come in, come in. Did you get those parts?”

“Yeah! It was a miracle.”

“That’s great.”

They went down to the kitchen. Sirius dropped the bags next to the fridge and removed his jacket.

“Do you need my help with anything?”

Remus was already crouched in front of the open oven. “Nope. Just sit there and look pretty.”

Sirius laughed. He put away his purchases and nabbed the book again.

“Mind if I read again?”

“You don’t need to pretend to read.” Remus’ voice was muffled in the oven.

“Oh.”

Remus leaned back to look at him. “I don’t mind you watching me.”

“Do you like that I’m watching you?” His voice was soft.

“Yes.”

His heart was thumping. “You should take off your shirt. I’d hate for you to soil your nice clothes.”

Remus’ eyes flashed. Then he slowly removed his shirt and the vest top underneath. His chest was mouth-watering with wiry muscles and thick scars. He looked like he fought wild animals in his free time. Sirius almost snorted at the thought.

Remus let him only glimpse his chest for a few seconds before he lowered back to the oven. Again, Sirius couldn’t be sure, but he thought he saw a nice flush on Remus. 

_He’s embarrassed_. 

An hour or so passed. Sirius made tea and set a cup on the floor for Remus. 

Sirius sipped his tea and thought about touching Remus’ warm, bare skin. He thought about kissing him.

“You’re staring a hole in me.” Remus sounded like he wanted to laugh.

“I can’t help you’re so fit.”

“You’re the one who wanted my shirt off.”

Sirius hesitated. “Am I making you uncomfortable?”

Remus frowned down at the tube in his hand. He looked utterly immersed in his work. “You’re giving me a stiffy.”

“That doesn’t sound like a bad thing.”

“It’s hard to focus when all I can think about is your mouth around my cock.”

Sirius pressed a hand to his own prick. _Calm down._

“I didn’t know you were so eager.”

Remus grunted as he tried to maneuver the tube into place. He paused his work to say, “Can you blame me? You must know how gorgeous you are.”

“And you must know how fucking fit you are.”

“I’m all right.” Remus leaned into his work again.

Sirius was breathless. This was nothing more than some harmless flirting, but somehow it felt like the most important thing in the world. He _wanted_ this man.

Sirius fiddled with his tea. He inspected his fingernails. He contemplated wiping down his counters, but he didn’t want to be in the way.

Finally, after about a hundred years, Remus stood and wiped his hands on a rag from his pocket. He put his clothes back on. “I think I fixed it.”

“Let’s turn it on to find out.” Sirius brushed past him to fiddle with the knob. They stood close as they heard the ignitor click on and produce a nice heat.

“Seems to be working.”

Sirius turned off the oven and turned to him. He smiled widely. “Brilliant.”

“I guess my job is done.” He moved toward the door, but Sirius followed and grabbed his arm.

“I don’t want you to leave.”

“No?”

“No.” Sirius stepped closer. He touched his warm chest. Remus watched him with hesitation.

“I have to say - you are one of the prettiest blokes I’ve ever seen.”

Sirius rolled his eyes and smiled. “Handsome, you mean.”

“No, pretty.” Remus leaned in and rested his hand on the wall beside Sirius. 

Sirius’ heart was going wild. “Are you going to kiss me?”

“Do you want it?”

“What do you think?”

Remus eyed him. “I dunno. I’m not sure if posh people kiss.”

“I’m not that posh!”

Remus laughed. “You live in _Islington_ for Christ’s sake.”

“I’m more than just this house!”

“Yes, but you’re still posh.”

“Okay, fine.” He groaned. “I’m posh and stuck up and a total prat.”

Remus leaned even closer, his breath brushing Sirius’ lips. “I didn’t say any of that.”

Sirius was frozen. It wasn’t often that his confidence failed him, but he wanted Remus too much. “Please,” he whispered.

Remus’ eyes darkened. There was brief hesitation before he said, “Say it again.”

“Please.”

“Again.”

“Please. I want it. I’ve wanted it since the moment you walked into this house.”

Remus leaned in like he would kiss him, but he whispered in his ear instead: “I want your arse.”

“Christ.”

“Do you want me to take it?”

Sirius gulped. “Yes.”

“Can you handle it? I need to know before I get involved.”

“Yes,” Sirius breathed. “I’ve been fucked before.”

“Good,” Remus said, and kissed him. Their lips moved together slowly. Sirius opened to him, moaning, and Remus sneaked his tongue into his mouth. Fuck, he tasted good.

They kissed for a while, learning each other. Remus pressed closer, and Sirius felt his stiffy. He pulled his shirt from his trousers to get his hands on bare skin. Sirius ran his palms up and down his strong back. 

“You’re so fucking fit,” Sirius muttered.

Remus kissed his chin, his cheekbone. “You’re gorgeous.”

Sirius pulled back to unbutton his trousers and sneak into his pants. He wrapped a hand around his cock, and fuck, he felt big. He stroked him slowly, loving when he felt him jump in his palm. 

“Shit,” Remus said lowly. He thrust into his hand. 

Sirius pulled him back into a kiss. Their tongues brushed as his stroking quickened. Remus moaned into his mouth. 

He throbbed. His head spun. Sex was so damn easy. It was fun. He loved sex. He fucking _loved_ it, but he wanted more.

“Wait a sec,” Sirius said, pulling back.

Remus was panting. “Huh?”

Sirius slipped his hand from his trousers and stepped back. 

“Is something wrong?” Remus quickly buttoned himself back up.

“No.” Sirius laughed, not really sure how to explain himself. “I think this could be something more, you know?”

“Okay.”

“We should slow down. Get to know each other. It’s . . . so easy, you know. Shagging. Getting off. It feels really good, but I dunno, I think I want something more.” He said this with his eyes focused just past Remus’ head.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” There was a smile in Remus’ voice. 

“Yeah.”

“Will you take me to a gay lib sort of place, or are we going to the cinema like mates?”

Sirius hesitated. “There’s a party this Friday night. Funny enough, proceeds go to gay lib.”

“I’m not much of a dancer.”

“Me either, but there’ll be drinks.”

“A disco?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure you want to be seen with me?”

“Of course.” Sirius pulled him into a kiss.

They snogged for so long that they began to rut against each other.

“Wow,” Sirius said, stepping back. 

Remus was breathing hard. “I want you. I want you right now.”

Sirius hesitated. It was so hard to say no. It was the hardest thing in the world, but something told him to wait.

“You can have me Friday night.”

Remus cursed and smoothed his rough hands through his wavy hair. 

“Right. I should go then.”

“I’ll ring you on Thursday to give you the details.”

“Okay.” Remus gave him a long look, then headed back up to the lounge. A moment later the front door shut. 

Sirius ran a shaky hand over his face. Christ. He hoped he didn’t offend the bloke.

*

On Friday night, Sirius did his best not to fret too much in the mirror. He debated pulling his hair back into a ponytail or leaving it loose. He rolled his eyes and left his house.

He took a taxi to West Hampstead. It was a warm night and there were many people milling about on the streets. 

He paid the driver and jumped out, his heart hammering. He liked this part of London very much. There were so many men to look at. He liked that he was seen. 

Remus waited outside the disco for him. Sirius wanted to kiss him, but instead he just nodded.

“Was it hard to find the place?”

“Naw. I just followed the poufs.”

“Did you like what you see?”

Remus brushed a hand over his arse. “Yeah.”

“Come on then.” Sirius guided him through the entrance. Dance music spilled out into the dark foyer. The Bee Gees. 

“Two please,” Remus said to the ticket seller.

“There’s a band playing tonight, just so you know,” said the seller.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, Snow White and the Gay Dwarfs.”

Sirius snorted and tried to hand Remus a few pounds. Remus shook his head.

“No, it’s on me.”

Sirius shrugged.

They passed through a beaded curtain and the loud music hit them. Sirius leaned close to his ear: “Want a drink?”

“Yeah.”

They ordered two whiskeys and wandered onto the dance floor. Everything glittered and throbbed. Colors danced over Remus’ scarred face, and his eyes were focused on two men who were slow dancing together.

“Do you want to dance?”

Remus shook his head. He gulped his whiskey. “I’m no good.”

“Are you sure? We don’t have to do anything fancy.”

“I’ll ruin your nice boots.”

Sirius glanced down at his boots. “They’ve got a few scuffs. They aren’t nice.”

“They’re nice.” Remus finished his whiskey and binned the cup. He turned to Sirius and kissed him roughly.

Sirius almost spilled his drink. He tried kissing back, but Remus’ mouth was moving too quickly.

Sirius pulled back and laughed awkwardly. “Are you all right?”

Remus blinked at him. “What do you mean?”

“You seem uncomfortable.”

“I want to be alone with you.”

“Do you not like it here?”

“I’m not used to it.”

“Oh.” He suddenly understood. He binned his empty cup too, then caressed Remus’ cheek. “It’s okay to be here, you know. Everyone here can keep a secret.”

“You don’t know that.”

Sirius pulled him into an embrace. He rocked against him gently. He felt something loosen in Remus and they began to sway together. 

“Look, you’re dancing,” Sirius whispered in his ear.

“This music is rubbish,” Remus said. 

“You don’t like disco?”

“I like Springsteen.”

Sirius laughed. He kissed his chin, then his lips. “I want to dance in the dark with you.”

“Yeah? Think I’d be good, do you?”

“I know you’d be good.”

Remus nosed along his jaw, down his neck. He grabbed both his wrists and forced them behind his back.

“The truth is that I want to tie you up.”

“Fuck.”

Remus nipped at his chin. “Would you like that?”

“Yeah.” Blood roared in Sirius’ ears, drowning out the music.

“But, the thing is, I only tie up good boys.”

“Take me to the toilet. I’ll show you how good I can be.”

Remus smirked. He let go of his wrists and stepped back a little. “No. We should dance.”

 _Heart of Glass_ began playing then, and Sirius threw his hands in the air.

“I love this song!”

Remus laughed and tried to mimic his frantic dancing. He kept glancing at his feet, then back up at Sirius, who laughed and kissed him sloppily. 

“Stop thinking so hard! Just follow the rhythm.”

“I can’t,” Remus muttered. 

“You can.” Sirius pressed so close that he clearly felt the outline of his cock. “Rock with me, baby.”

Remus moaned. He clutched at his back and thrust a little.

“That’s not rocking.”

“It’s as close as I’m going to get.”

Sirius kissed him, and after a moment, Remus relaxed and returned to kiss. Other blokes bumped into them on their way to the middle of the dancefloor, but they were too wrapped up in each other to notice. 

A few more songs throbbed through them. It was only until the band started that they parted, their lips swollen, their cheeks pink.

The lead singer was dressed up as Snow White and the band was in dresses and long white beards. Sirius laughed and grabbed Remus’ hand.

“Let’s get out of here.”

“Thank God,” Remus said, smiling. 

They had to walk down a few streets before they were able to nab a taxi. The driver took one look at them and rolled his eyes. They made sure to sit far away from each other in the back seat. 

When they made it inside Grimmauld Place, Sirius let out a sigh of relief. He locked the door and pulled Remus into his arms. They snogged passionately, desperate, dizzy. It took so much out of them to hide. 

Remus pressed him to the door and wrangled out of his grasp. He fumbled with Sirius’ trousers. “I want to see you now.”

“You’re in such a hurry. It’s like you’ve never seen a cock before.”

Remus pushed down his trousers and pants. He took Sirius in his palm, weighing him. He caressed his thumb over the wet head, down to the tight bollocks. “Fuck. Every inch of you is perfect.”

“You’re making me blush.”

Remus dropped to his knees and took Sirius deeply into his mouth. Sirius almost lost his balance; he slumped against the door and buried his hands in his hair.

“Fuck,” he said, and tried to fuck his mouth but the suction was too strong. Remus groaned and took him even deeper, and Sirius cried out when he felt himself breach his throat. 

Sirius was going to come. It was too soon. He would embarrass himself.

“Please - no -”

Remus sat back, leaving spittle on Sirius’ cock. He stroked him slowly. “What is it, love?”

“You’re going to make me come too soon.”

Grinning wolfishly, Remus stood. “Where’s your bedroom?”

Sirius took his hand and guided him upstairs. When they made it to his bedroom, they fell back against the bed, snogging, rutting, not bothering with the lights. 

“Please,” Sirius whispered, twisting.

“You beg so prettily.”

“I need your cock.”

“What about the rest of me?”

Sirius scrambled up to unbutton his shirt. When Remus was down to just his trousers, he mouthed and nibbled his neck, then down his chest to his warm stomach. He licked the hair there, tasting his belly button.

“You are such a sweet boy.”

“Shut up,” Sirius said, laughing hotly. He got his trousers off and followed the line of his hard cock with his tongue. He pulled his pants down with his teeth, then took him into his mouth. He sucked softly, almost lazily. He wanted to enjoy tasting him.

“Look at me,” Remus whispered.

Sirius did so, even though he doubted Remus could see in the dark. The hungry expression on his face made Sirius suck harder and bob his head. He traced the rough scars on Remus’ chest, memorizing them. 

“Do you care?”

Sirius released his cock and raised up to kiss him. “No.”

“Don’t you want to know how I got them?”

“You can tell me when you’re ready.”

Remus hesitated. He ran his fingers over Sirius’ high cheekbones. “I left school when I was fifteen. I got a job in a factory. It was all right, but one day there was an explosion.”

“I’m sorry.” Sirius kissed the center of his chest.

“I’m okay now. There was just a time that I didn’t know if I could crack on.”

“You’re successful now.”

“I guess you can say that.”

“You are happy now.”

Remus smiled a little. “Only when I’m shagging pretty men.”

“What about shagging only one pretty man?” Sirius asked this quietly, his heart pounding.

“I didn’t think you cared that much.”

“I want to know you.”

“Maybe I’m not worth knowing.”

Sirius shrugged. “Yes, you are.”

Remus framed his face and kissed him hard. “Turn around,” he said roughly. 

He scrambled to lay down on his stomach. “Lube and condoms are in the drawer.”

“Okay.” Remus took a moment to retrieve them. Then he was back behind Sirius, all warm thighs and heavy breathing. He parted his cheeks to look at his hole. “You’ve shagged someone recently.”

“Only my toy.”

“Promise?” Remus ran a light finger over his rim.

“Yeah. I wanted to be ready for you.”

Remus scooped up some lube. “How many fingers can you take?”

“Start with two.”

“Are you sure?”

Sirius bit his lip. “Three.”

“There’s a good boy.”

Sirius made a noise in his throat. He widened his thighs. 

Remus added more lube to his fingers. Then he was pressing into Sirius, working past the muscle, and fuck, it _hurt_.

“Oh, shit, oh -”

“Shh.” Remus ran his other hand down his spine. “You are doing so good.”

Sirius buried his face in his arm, exhaling loudly, trying to relax. He was too full. Remus moved his fingers in and out, slowly, carefully. Sirius’ lids flickered. 

“Do you like it, love?”

“Yes!”

Remus moved his fingers a little faster, twisting, drilling into him. “What about now?”

Sirius was shaking. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Remember what I said about tying you up?”

“Oh, fuck.”

“Do you want it?”

“Yes, yes.”

“Hold on,” Remus whispered, his fingers going deeper, searching. They brushed against Sirius’ prostate, which made him jerk and whine. “There it is.”

“Please.”

“What is it, love?”

“Please fuck me. Please.”

Remus pulled his fingers out and fumbled with the lube jar to slick up his cock. He was breathing loudly, and Sirius felt how his hands and thighs trembled. 

“Ready?” Remus asked, positioning himself.

“Yes, please.”

“Damn you,” Remus moaned as he pushed into him. He paused and swore.

“Go deeper.”

“Fuck.”

“I need you deeper.”

Remus pushed all the way in, and they both groaned. Sirius’ head spun. He was in pain, but it was overwhelming, distracting. It shut off his brain. 

Remus grabbed his wrists and forced them behind his back. “Yeah?”

“God, yes.”

“Good.” He thrust slowly, then picking up speed. He grunted from the effort.

Sirius’ mouth fell open. His wrists hurt and his arse throbbed. Words tumbled from his lips, and he had no idea what he was saying.

“Oh, oh. Harder. Oh, fuck. Please, harder.”

“This is my arse.”

“It is, it is.”

“You gorgeous creature.”

Sirius widened his thighs even more, his muscles straining. “You can have everything.”

“I want you. Fuck, I want -”

“Take it, take it.”

Remus let go of his wrists. He fisted his hair, forcing his head down and his arse up. He rammed into him, over and over. 

“Yes, yes!”

“Shut up.” His thrusts lost rhythm. He was close, Sirius could feel it. 

“Please.”

“Again,” he panted.

“Please, please.”

“Oh, fuck.” He thrust hard, groaning. He was coming, and his hips moved frantically. He moaned and whispered, “Sirius.”

Sirius took it. He took it so nicely, his back arched, his thighs so wide they were almost flushed against the sheets. When Remus pulled out, Sirius tried to stroke himself, but Remus pushed him onto his back and took him into his mouth.

“God!”

Remus slurped. He gagged. He moved his head quickly. His orgasm roared through Sirius, and it was too much, it was too fucking much.

His head was spinning. He didn’t know where he was. Panting, he lay against the sheets, trying to calm himself down. It took a few minutes before he could focus his eyes.

“Good?” Remus asked, smiling widely.

“Yeah.” Sirius paused, trying to find his breath. “Was it good enough for you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I want you to stay. I want to take you on another date.”

“Oh.” Remus looked away, frowning. 

“What’s wrong? Do you not fancy me like that?”

Remus laughed. “Of course I fancy you like that.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Where’s your toilet?”

Sirius sat up. “Through that door.”

Remus left the bed and went into the toilet. When he came back, he was carrying a wet flannel. He cleaned up Sirius, then himself. He wouldn’t meet Sirius’ eyes.

“Come on, then. Give it to me straight.”

His frown deepened. “What do you mean?”

Sirius wanted a cigarette. “You know what I’m asking.”

Sighing, Remus carefully discarded the flannel. He pulled on his pants, then finally looked at him. “We’re not a good match.”

“Why do you say that?” Sirius didn’t know if it was possible, but he felt his heart breaking. 

“Because you have all this. Because you live in Islington.”

“So what? None of it matters.”

“Of course it matters!”

“It’s not like a bloke needs to make a certain amount of money for me to fuck him.”

“It’s not about money! It’s about respect. It’s about understanding one another.”

“I can understand you. I just need time. You think I don’t have mates who have less money than me?”

“Mates are different.”

Sirius slipped from bed and came closer. He was starkers, but he didn’t care. He held Remus’ hands. “I just want a chance.”

“Stupid,” he muttered.

Sirius leaned in. “Please.”

Remus closed his eyes. “You are impossible.”

“In a good way?”

He opened his eyes and smiled a little. “Yes.”

“Please stay.”

“For just the night.”

“Yes.”

“And that date?”

Sirius kissed him lightly on the cheek. “How about next Friday night?”

“Are you sure? You might find someone else by then. You _are_ very attractive.”

“I won’t be looking.”

Remus smiled again. “No?”

“No.” Sirius pulled him into his arms.


End file.
